


Oh come on. Spoilers

by everybodyknowsme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everybodyknowsme/pseuds/everybodyknowsme
Summary: The 100 till season 3 exist as record on the ark. Most arkers never watched it, because they hate the plot (return to earth early).





	1. The exposition

Clarke had become bitter in solitary confinement. A few weeks, before her father's execution and her arrest, she had started watching an old show, her best friend had recommended her. Not only did she look exactly like the lead role, but she had also the same name and was now even in the same situation. What were the fucking odds?

She had certainly better things to worry about. Being upset, that she had only seen the sixth episode of the second season, didn't make her as sad as everything else.

Not a whole year later, her cell was opened, and she was told, to face the wall. Assuming, they were here, to execute her, she struggled.  
“Clarke, calm down! They are sending you down!”  
“Yes send the kids, who hate you on a suicide mission! On TV it works! what could possibly go wrong? The council is the best government we could hope...”  
She was cut short in her ranting by sedative. When she woke up, she sat next to Wells.  
“What the shit are you doing here?”  
“I got myself arrested, so you wouldn’t be alone on earth.”  
“Please don't tell me, you lit up the Adam-tree, to get stabbed by a little girl.”  
“Okay, but if you need a theoretical answer, where to find kelp, don't come crawling back to me.”  
“It's beyond my comprehension, how you can be in this good mood.”  
“By not taking it seriously: Either, we get to leave our favorite show, or we die quickly instead of slowly suffocating. Even the worst outcome for me is better than staying on the arc should be.”  
“If you keep talking, I will make it worse!”

Fucking hell. Not only did some idiot survive the landing, while not wearing a seat belt, but also was that fucker named Finn.  
“What the hell were you thinking?”  
“Hey, we got main-character-bones, we don't have to care about our safety.”  
“Do you think, this damn TV-show is a fucking prophecy?”  
“No, but it's a lot of coincidence.”  
"I bet, you find it funny, that we now have to walk eight hours through the woods to get to the bunker."  
"Really? Let me just get some "volunteers" to help us carry supplies."

"Octavia, you propably should come out the water.", said Clarke, regretting voicing her concerns regarding the fact, that they might not have the best defense against whatever germs lived in that river, instantly.  
Of course there was a giant snake.


	2. No fun Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said, Wells watched it, so now I need to handle that...

While the prospect of the show being a prophecy excited Finn, Wells didn't like it. Not only, because that would mean his death, but also because the thought of a “butterfly-effect” kept him awake during his “last” two nights.

When he had made up his mind, he paid a visit to Murphy.  
“What are you doing in my tent?!”  
“I have to talk to you. You know, how Finn thinks, we're living in a teen-drama?”  
“Everybody knows crazy-boy. Think he's dangerous and want my help?”  
“Not quite. The thing is, he's right most of the time. I want you to prepare, if he keeps being right.”  
“Do it yourself.”  
“If he is right, I will be murdered this evening and after some time, your knife will be found later.”  
“Your saying someones framing me for your murder? I'll kill him!”  
“IF I do not come into camp tomorrow, I have some instructions for you.”  
“Why?”  
“Your character in the show is reliable and not to much of an asshole. Besides nobody deserves, what's coming your way, so you should at least be prepared.”  
“Being prepared can't hurt.”  
“After you get banished, the grounders capture you...”  
“That sounds really like something I would prevent from happening, if I knew the future.”  
“I cannot let you do that. If you do not tell them where we are, you will be harvested for bone marrow. I'll get to that later. Point is, you tell them what they want to know, they send you back sick, Jasper and Raven blow up the bridge and you get to take revenge on those that tried to hang you for my murder.”  
“Now that sounds good.”  
“It's not. Someone sees you, you take him hostage and then exchange him for Bellamy.”  
“Let me guess: I have to run and get captured by the grounders again?”  
“Not quite. Before, you have to cripple Raven Reyes.”  
“Who's that?”  
“Finn's soon to be ex. I already asked him about her. He's totally obsessed with the show and willing to get himself killed, so everything works out the way, it did in the show.”  
“So, like you.”  
“No. I'm not yet fully convinced, that the show is prophetic. I'm basically betting my life, it's not. But I do not want my knowledge to go to waste, if it is. Were getting close to the important parts.  
After the battle, you can go to the drop ship and will only find ashes and Raven.”  
“How would I notice the end of a battle, I'm not present at?”  
“You will notice. Now come the important info, just remember: Pike and farm-station landed in Ice-nation, so the truce has to allow us to search there to...”  
“Why would I want to save him?”  
“Because Ice-nation turns him into a literal Hitler.”  
“That show must be all over the place.”  
“It is. Anyway, after my dad comes back, I want you to keep an eye on him.”  
“Why would I do that?”  
“Because he develops a messiah-complex and you are best suited to put him down if need be.”  
“Now we're talking.”  
“Okay the trip he takes you on is dangerous, you and him are the only ones, who survive. You can trust Emori, she will lead you the right way. When you're at the light-house block the door.”  
“What?”  
“You'll reach a light-house. If the door shuts, your trapped in there for months. Pick up the gun, watch the video and confront Allie.”  
“Allie?”  
“The video will explain all you need. But now comes the tricky part: You have to take a chip with the logo of the Polaris company with you. When you get in trouble with grounder guards, show it and the will arrest you and bring you to a man named Titus. He is something of a spiritual leader. In the series, he attempts to kill Clarke and frame you.”  
“If he doesn't kill her, why worry?”  
“Because he's a lousey shot and kills his boss instead.”  
“I still don't see your problem.”  
“We are at peace by then, the Commander and Clarke are close, some of the grounders blame us, the next Commander is a child-murderer.”  
“I see your problem.”  
“If you can avoid that, we basically reach the end. Pike never becomes a problem, they switch of Allie and if it wasn't for that damn teaser, it would be happily ever after.”  
“What teaser?”  
“Allies claims, that she wanted to protect us from another nuclear holocaust, caused by burning nuclear power plants.”  
“We'll see about that.”

And so Murphy lost his ability to ever not be zynical.


	3. Question!

Murphy hated being captured.  
“Where do your people have their camp?”  
“How do you not know? We came down in a huge fireball! Also; How would I describe the location. It's not like I know where am right now! I don't understand, why you keep me around. By now, you must have realized, that I can't tell you anything, you can't find out better yourself.”  
“You seem to be awfully okay with not being of use to us.” The woman, Anya, grinned evilly.  
“I tell you, what I learned. You are willing, to kill, to protect yourselves. You understand English. But most importantly: You are not murderers. At least your tribe is not. And for all I know, my people have done nothing to yours. You are interrogating me, to be sure, but you will not kill me, just, because I have nothing to tell you. My guess: you're gonna throw me out and let the forest sort it out.”  
Anya thought hard before answering. He was nearly right. A few days ago, she wouldn't even have considered torture. But then there was the fire and the sky-children had crossed the border and kidnapped Lincoln. Now she had a reason, to kill him. On the other side, it was reasonable to assume, the he spoke the truth. Everything pointed to him being banished and not knowing about what his people had done. As long he didn't know, more options remained open.  
She drew a dagger.  
“One last question: Why are you not with your people?”  
“I got framed for a murder and they wanted to hang me. Then I wanted to hang the real murderer, but because she was young they banished me. To be fair, those that banished me, were against hanging me. I really don't know, how Clarke is gonna make peace, when she can't even make Bellamy listen to reason.”  
What?  
“How would you know, that this Clarke will make peace?”  
“Ahhh... I should not have said that.”  
“This dagger is coated in a small dose of a poison. In a larger dose, it could kill you, but like this, it will cause permanent pain, until you get the antidote. I happen to know, how to get it.”  
“I, eh, guessed. Because she's always about nonviolence and because she was training to be a doctor”, Murphy rambled as the blade came closer.

He stayed with the next version. The man, for whose death he had been framed, had been a prophet. He had told him the bare minimum, to prevent different catastrophes.  
Much more importantly, two significant people knew of the prophecy as well. One knew it in its entirety and wanted it to be followed to the letter. The other one was even more important. It was this Clarke, who was supposed to make peace and befriend the Commander. Like this Wells, she was in denial about the prophecy. This meant, she could use her, to change the future to one, where the least of her people died.

Clarke and Finn laid beneath the stars.  
“Don't get me wrong, I like you, but if it turns out, your in a relationship with she-Macgyver, I'm so gonna stab you!”  
He laughed.  
“Oh, you will.”  
“WHAT?”  
“Because, I'm gonna be executed?”  
“Asshole! I haven't seen that yet! Also, you have a girlfriend?!”  
“How far have you seen? Have you seen the Commander, yet?”  
“Yeah, they arrested me in the middle of that episode. You have a girlfriend?!”  
“He must look really old, for his age, if he was trained by Anya.”  
“I guess. You have a girlfriend?!”  
“Unless she's just so good, that she gets to train men twice her age.”  
“ANSWER THE QUESTION!”  
“Look, a shooting star.”  
“Is that your girlfriend?!”

It was his girlfriend. Clarke hit him in the stomach.

“Raven, do you think, you can make fireworks from the pod?”  
“Shouldn't we look for the radio first?”  
“How long do you think it takes for Bellamy, to destroy it beyond repair?”  
“You're right, Clarke. I think making flares should work.”

“Okay, we still need that radio. Raven and me will work on that, while YOU PEOPLE, concentrate really hard on not dying. AM I CLEAR?”  
“You act, as if we're leaving the camp for the first time.”  
“Stop kidding. Octavia was most likely taken by grounders, otherwise she would be back by now. When you follow her traces, you will most likely enter their territory, so either, so if you are met with hostility, you run back and try to make clear, that you do not intend to attack, but are in fact searching for someone.”

They fucking died. Not all of them, Jasper, Finn, Octavia and Bellamy had survived. And of course brought a prisoner. She couldn't get a break.

“Find out, whether the dagger is poisoned. If yes, he's probably carrying an antidote on him,” She instructed Bellamy, who was of course to dumb to figure out how to do that.  
“Raven, get the radio going. I would like professional expertise, when I remove a knife from someones chest.”  
“Bellamy, use psychology, ask your sister, see if what you can find in his pockets. Is there anything you can properly do on your own?”

If she had been in the room, she would not have allowed Octavia to cut herself, but on the other side was she unsure, if he had revealed the antidote to save himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I might finish it one day...


End file.
